Apparatuses for running gears or wheel suspensions of motor vehicles are already known with which a toe and/or camber adjustment can be performed. Typically, a wheel of a vehicle is connected by a link (wheel link) and a tie rod to the vehicle body (chassis). The link or the tie rod is here usually attached on the wheel side by a bearing. The other end of the link or the tie rod can be connected by a bearing on the side of the car body to the chassis, to a component connected to the chassis, or to a steering gear. By adjusting the bearing position in the transverse direction of the vehicle, the toe or camber can be adjusted.
FIG. 1 shows a cutout of a conventional running gear, comprising a wheel carrier 13 to which a crossmember 14 is attached in an articulated way. The wheel carrier 13 is connected to a tie rod 15 that has an adjustment element constructed as an eccentric 16. The dashed lines 17 show the two positions between which the tie rod can be adjusted in order to influence a parameter of the running gear. The running gear shown in section in FIG. 1 comprises, in addition, a wheel link 18 is attached to the wheel carrier 13 in an articulated way.
In DE 10 2010 055 060 A1, an adjustment apparatus for toe or camber adjustment is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a bearing that contacts a bolt on the outside. The bolt is coupled, in turn, with eccentric plates that are supported on guide elements attached stationary on the chassis. By rotating the bolt connected to the eccentric plates, the bearing can be displaced perpendicular to the bearing axis.
In DE 10 2005 052 833 A1, an apparatus for adjusting a link of a wheel suspension is disclosed. The apparatus comprises an active eccentric bearing that can be rotated and thus adjusted by an electric adjustment motor. The eccentric shaft is supported in sliding bearings.
So that the high forced transmitted by the link to the eccentric shaft can also be received in extreme situations, the radial bearings must be dimensioned with comparatively large dimensions for supporting the eccentric shaft.